The Molecular Biology Core will provide the facilities, expertise and training required by Core investigators to carry out state-of-the-art molecular biologic techniques relevant to skin- and disease-related research. Specific aims are: 1) to complement and operate in parallel with already existing laboratory resources administered by the Core Directors (Drs. Capra and Tucker), and 2) to conduct molecular biologic assays and provide training in the performance of these assays. Services are categorized into basic molecular biologic techniques and more specialized procedures that require even more complicated and expensive equipment. Investigators may utilize the Core to conduct molecular biology assays routinely performed in the Core laboratories, to learn how to establish and perform molecular biological techniques, to develop novel techniques within the Core facility, and to gain access to the soon-to-be- established Homologous Recombination Laboratory.